The Godslingers Next Gen 3: Chapter 1
Sabre POV Ok so there i was. Running with a flag on my back, Rose and Finn behind me and a whole load of campers behind us. "Quickly we can lose them at Zeus's fist!" shouted Finn, blocking an attack with his mace then kneeing the demigod in the stomach. "We'll be shot down!" i shouted back "No i got a good plan!" Just then i saw an arrow come at Rose, i pushed her away and looked up to see Lyre, smiling down at me and behind her was Jessica We're introuble. "Split!" Shouted Finn, jumping behind a tree as another arrow hit where he was just standing. Jessica jumped out of the tree and drew her sword and charged at me and Rose. I swung my sword at her elbow, she had to bend her right arm to block it, i grabbed her left arm and trapped her. She couldn't move both of her arms, i was holding her left while she was struggling to block the blow i kept doing at her. "Rose! take the flag and go with Finn, i'll hold them here!" Rose did as she was told and took the flag from my back and ran down the woods with Finn. Lyre did a Hermes like flip and landed on her feet, she pulled another arrow from her quiver and shot at me. The arrow went right threw a chink in my armour and pinned me to a tree. I didn't dare pull it out because she would shoot more at me. Jessica flexed her shoulder "That was a smart move, i couldn't move both my arms" Lyre laughed "I think Sabre's learning" Ok now i was angry. I was about to pull the arrow out when i relised what they were doing, they were edging me on, trying to make me fight. I smiled "Nice try, but i'm not gonna fall for it" I pulled the arrow out and threw it to the floor. Lyre smiled "Well he is smart" Lyre pointed to where Rose and Finn ran "Jessica go get them, i'll deal with Sabre" Jessica nodded and ran down the route. Rose threw down her bow and quiver and drew her stygian longsword. I put both hands on the handle of my sword as the two of us circled each other, after years of training i knew what was happening, we were examining each other, waiting for the first slight movement when we could strike, only the most experianced and skilled swordsmen could do it while the rest just tried hitting each other with the swords, i swear some of the campers here just thinking holding a sword makes them tough. Finally i saw it! The slight twitch of her left brow which meant she was gonna try and attack me at the legs. And i was right. She lunged forward, her arm quicker then a arrow, she swung at my leg. I twisted my blade down and blocked her attack, i then lifted my left knee and hit her in the jaw. She pulled back and wiped her chin with her forearm and examined the blood "Hm smart" i smiled "Thanks" Suddenly there was a look in her eyes which frightened me and before i knew it i found her pinning me to a tree, her sword at my throat and her face inches away from mine. "I win" she said, smiling that evil look out of her eye. "Not so fast" Suddenly Lyre was pushed off of me and before i knew it Finn was in front of me, his mace in his hand. "Finn what are you doing, where's Rose?" "I told her to go on, You didn't think i'd leave my best friend to fight on his own do you" i grinned and so did I. Now this was a true friend. So we fought Lyre toghether and it was going well till Jessica came with the her and our flag, Rose behind her, her hands in handcuffs. We tried to get it back but to no avail, we were captured Category:The Godslingers Next Gen 3 Category:Chapter Page